The Doctor and I
by luckiePurple
Summary: This is my first fanfiction story, but basically I just wanted an adventure with the Doctor so here it is. Its not finished yet.


**I do not own Doctor Who or any other characters in it (sadly) hope you enjoy this is my first time. so any help will be nice**

He was in my dreams again last night, the man with the bow tie. I don't know who he is but he feels so familiar, so safe that I don't feel bothered not knowing. But he always says: Hello, I'm the...' and stupidly I wake up. But I don't care because there's something about him different from everyone, he's special in some way. Whenever I dream of him, I wake up feeling sure about something. Usually I wake up screaming or sweating, but that's when I don't dream of him. It's his eyes I think, they do something to me, they look hundreds... no thousands of years older than he looks. But that's not possible. Anyway its just a dream, he's not real... sadly. He'd be real useful right now, he would grab my hand and tell to run. Run as if our lives depended on it. And in my dreams it always did.

It's sad really, me hoping my dream man (literally) will come and save me from the horror of everyday dangers, but he never does, so I carry on. Expecting to see him burst through the doors and shout out my name hearing the concern and worry in his voice. Oh his voice, he can sound like a 5 year old child or a wise old man or your best friend or even someone so scary, so shocking that you can hardly recognise him. But I just wish he would come soon, I don't know how much longer Ii can wait for him. End of story, Goodbye for now Diary.

This is what I wrote the day I met the Doctor.

It began as usual, me writing in my diary getting ready for school. Once I got there Ii had to go straight to the hall, I had a stupid exam on, well it wasn't stupid, it was just annoying. But near the beginning I felt different from usual I thought it was nerves or something. But no, it was preparing me, telling me that my dream man will be here soon, I just had to wait a little bit longer. But at the time I had no clue, so I wasn't expecting for what was about to come. Them, well when I say 'Them' I mean the Cybermen and the Darleks of course. Which other two species would look for something so fragile just to be more powerful.

So, I was in the hall writing about Shakespeare... I think, or was it Ian McEwen. Oh well. When I heard this crash from the back of the hall. When I turned to see who it was who had dropped in, I saw an awful sight. The cybermen and the darleks shooting at each other and at the people watching, staring.

When I look back at that day, it saddens me to think how many people died, including me.

As the aliens were shooting at us, we were all a tad bit distracted, so nobody noticed a man come walking through the front doors and hurriedly started grabbing people, getting them out of the war zone. I was one of the last to get out. But as soon as I looked into his eyes, those old looking eyes. I suddenly knew my dream man's name. 'Doctor' I let slip and as soon at the word passed through my lips, a laser beam thingy shot me in the heart, I started falling but never hit the ground, because the man grabbed me with a shocked look on his face and gently laid me on the ground.

The next thing the man did was whisper 'Enough'. And silence fell. Only for it to be broken by the same man saying 'All of those who are from this planet please leave before, they' point to aliens 'do something bad'. Everyone who was still alive ran out of there, faster than Usain Bolt. Those who was left were the man, the aliens, dead bodies and me. Though I am dead so I suppose I count as one of the dead bodies.

As I was thinking this, the man was talking about why the aliens were there, apparently they wanted something (as usual) but this was different, they seemed desperate to get it, which is never good. Once I had stopped thinking, the man had a device in his hand, it was called something but I couldn't remember.

The man said suddenly 'whatever it is your looking has a great radioactivity scale coming of it, that's how you found its location, but you can't pin point it can you? Do you know why? It's because I made sure something of that power could never be used by anyone, as long as it was hidden. But this thing I have' waving his hand that had the pen shaped object 'will reveal its place, don't worry it will be obvious where it is, you just need to look'. It was at that point the pen thing started glowing a blue light and making a noise. I also noticed that my hands and feet had started to tingle, and then my whole body was. Before I knew it I opened my eyes to see myself glowing, glittering a gold colour and somehow floating in the air.

'Hm, well I wasn't expecting that, how are you doing that may I ask?' asked the man

'um well I thought you knew actually. I just assumed that as you were the one holding that blue thingy, then you must have been the one to brought me back from the dead' I replied

'B- but that's impossible, it's like me liking apples!' slightly laughing at the end. 'I don't understand' He kept saying that over and over again when the aliens said 'Thank you for that, we wouldn't have found what we were looking without you'

'Um sorry I never asked your name what is it?' asked the strange man

'Lucy' I replied

'Well Lucy, I'm going to say a word, a word so simple yet mean so much, but you have to o it for me ok? ' but before i could answer he said 'good, now...**run**!' And that we did, but as soon as we started we stopped, by David. I heard him calling out my name, so I slowed down but the man kept going till I had to stamp my feet to the ground to make him stop. He did finally only to look at me with a quizzical look on his face, as if asking me ''why have we stopped?''.

'Look just give me five minutes to talk to David then we can keep on running till your hearts content, ok'

'Fine' the man said disapprovingly

So I turned round and started walking up to Dave, who had already caught us up.

'Lucy are you ok, the last I saw of you, you were in the middle of the aliens and that really weird looking man, who is standing right behind you. I think I better shut up now'.

'Look Lucy, I don't know if the others are still following us, so we better start running before they get us'. Said the man

'What!?, Lucy are you ok, is someone out to get you?' Asked David, how he always makes sure I'm ok

'Look David, don't worry about-' Just then the man grabbed my arm and yanked me back, just before a beam hit my head.

'Run David' I yelled at him and he looked into my eyes and it looked liked it pained him to leave me alone with this man I had just met. But why would he be in pain, unless if.. Na he couldn't be.

So as David ran one direction, the man and myself ran in the opposite direction. Towards a rather strange blue box. But the man didn't stop running and went head first into it, only to show me. What had to the worlds best magic trick. The box was, enormous inside, instead of that tiny space it should of been.

While I was trying to gain my composer, the man was staring at me, with a very, weird look on his face. As if he was trying to figure me out almost.

'So, Lucy, how are you?, do you want anything, jammy dodger?' asked the strange man

'No I'm fine, Doctor thanks though for offering' I replied

'Wait what did you just call me?'

'Um I didn't say anything, I think your losing it Doctor'.

'No see there you go again, you called me Doctor but you shouldn't be able to know that'.

'What are you talking about Doctor, I didn't... oh I just did it again didn't I? Ergh I am soo stupid, I keep doing this' I said exasperated

'Do what?' The Doctor asked

'I keep calling people different names everytime I see them'

'But Lucy you see that is my name, Doctor is my name. I just really don't understand how you could know that, or the fact that you came back from the dead. This is all very confusing. Ok Lucy, I know you are probably scared right now but I need to know where you live, so I can-

'Know as much as you can about me, ok I get it Doctor lets go' and with that I started fiddling with the Tardis, with the Doctor staring at me thinking that he had gone completely gone mad. With one final flourish I was done.

'How on earth did you do that?' The doctor asked

'I don't know? It just popped into my head like muscle memory'

'Hm well that is certainly, um.. new'

'So, Doctor we gonna get going or am I going to have to push you out?'

'Well when you put it like that, lets go'

So we walked out of the Tardis and straight into my house. The Doctor then turned to me, expecting me to show the way to my room. But I stood completely still, waiting for him to guess which was my bedroom.

'So Lucy why don't you show me where your room is?' asked the Doctor

'Why don't you guess, Doctor? It might help' I replied giving him one of my best smirks

'Fine' he said then mumbled something under his breath. So the Doctor looked around each room and picked the one on the right in upper hand corner.

'Im impressed, you managed to get it right


End file.
